The present invention relates to a target material and also relates to a target apparatus and a range utilising said target material, the range being suitable for use in the training of military personnel or other personnel who are to be trained in the art of marksmanship. Over recent years many attempts have been made to provide a realistic training for troops and other such military personnel in the art of marksmanship. Whilst for many years troops and such like personnel have been trained in the art of marksmanship by firing at static targets, it has been found desirable to train troops and similar personnel with as much realism as possible. The present invention seeks to provide a target material, and a target apparatus and a range which facilitate the training of troops in the art of marksmanship in a realistic manner.